The Immortal Robin
by extraordinary geek
Summary: 15 year old Jason Todd dies but does not follow comic cannon; instead he awakens after his first death and becomes an immortal. Never aging this teenage robin runs into the most interesting people. Warning: AU for both fandoms.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** AU because Jason doesn't follow comic cannon after his death. I made up the age in which Jason died because I couldn't find it anywhere. Sorry if it's wrong. Also Jason might be acting kind of OOC but bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from the Batman Comics or from the show Highlander.

* * *

Darkness

That was the first thing that greeted 15 year old Jason Todd as he took in a huge gulp of air and shot up like a torpedo. Looking around Jason could only see darkness..

Where was he? What happened? Last thing he remembered he…no! No…it couldn't be.

- Flashback -

The Joker's manic laughter rang throughout the warehouse as he dealt blow after blow on the already broken bird in front of him. Jason could only shudder in fear as the Joker's words seemed to come true.

He was going to die.

"Please" he whispered as a tear fell down his face. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live, go home. He wanted…Bruce! Oh god, he wanted Bruce.

Somewhere through the thick haze of pain he was in, Jason could vaguely hear the murderous clown say something about explosives as he dropped the crowbar and left.

Explosives? No, his mother was still here! Even after everything he couldn't leave her to die. Frantically he looked around finding her huddled in a corner. Using his last reserves of energy he threw himself on top of her just as the explosives went off. He closed his eyes. This time Batman would not come to save the day.

I'm sorry Bruce, he thought as a flash of light engulfed the room and he fell into a blessed oblivion. His tired, broken body could finally rest as he knew no more.

- Present -

Jason frowned. He was in civilian clothes so how had he gotten out and better yet where was he? A closer look at his surroundings showed he was in a dark room of some sort. As he turned around he froze, he was not alone. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could make out a blurry figure just a few feet away from him. He stiffened, hoping that whoever it was hadn't seen him. Of course, the fates were never kind to Jason and that hope was crushed.

The dark figure moved towards him. "They keep getting younger every time"

Jason quickly and quietly stood up; shifting into one of the many fighting stances Bruce had taught him.

Chuckling the man stopped about a foot away from him. Now Jason could see that the guy was only a few years older than him. He appeared to be in his early twenties and stood back with a relaxed stance. "Relax, I am not going to hurt you kid" He told him raising his hands in what was supposed to be a peaceful gesture. Jason relaxed slightly but still kept on alert knowing that it was when you least expected it that criminals struck.

The man sighed. "And people wonder why I never take on any students."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason had tried keeping quiet but even in patrol he had never been that good at following Batman's orders to stay quiet.

"It speaks" The man drawled sarcastically. "I was afraid your voice had died along with you in that warehouse." Now Jason could see the smirk on the guy's face.

Angered Jason clenched his fists. "What do you want?" he asked. There was nothing funny about this situation and he couldn't handle the fact that some guy he didn't even know knew about the explosion.

The man now seemed to get sober as the smirk left his face. "Do you remember the explosion?" he asked. Jason nodded. "You didn't come out of it alright."

To say Jason was confused would be an understatement. He was beyond confusion at this point. What exactly was this guy getting at? The guy seemed to sense his confusion and continued. "You died Jason."

_You died Jason _

The words hit the recently resurrected robin hard. "No" he stated. It just wasn't possible. People don't come back from the dead. It wasn't like those zombie movies this was real life and real life dictated that dead meant dead.

"I'm sorry to inform you that that's not true. People do come back from the dead and live forever. Congratulations you are now immortal."

_Congratulations you are now immortal_

"No" Jason repeated. "You're lying" He had to be. First he says that he had died and now he's saying he's immortal. What's he gonna say next, that Jason has super powers? Yet as he tried to deny it, the logical side of his brain told him that it was true and was the only explanation that made the most sense. How else could he explain the fact that he vividly remembered the overwhelming pain and the peace that came with taking his last breath? There was also the fact that he had neglected to notice till now. Even if he hadn't died in the explosion he had to have been severely injured or at the very least sore but he was completely healthy and without a single scratch.

The man seemed to sense when Jason came to terms with the overload of information. "It can be overwhelming." Jason looked up at him a curious look on his face. "I know because I have experienced the same thing you have, it was long ago but the feeling of your first death is something one can never forget."

Jason nodded. "What now?" he asked his voice tight with emotion. He was not one to normally display such emotions, but dying, coming back to life and being told you're an immortal can make people do things they normally wouldn't.

The man looked at him sympathetically but not with pity as he softly but firmly stated. "You must live. Grow stronger. Fight to see another day."

That seemed to shake Jason out of his stupor. "Name's Jason…Jason Todd" he answered reaching out to shake the hand of the man who had just turned his life around.

The man looked at him conflicted as if he were debating whether or not to answer before he reached out and shook his hand. "Adam Pierson"

Unbeknownst to Jason, he had just closed the last chapter of his old life and started the beginning of his new life.

* * *

PS: Any thoughts, read and review. Next chapter will be Methos' take on it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you wonderful readers who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed/alerted this story. I hope this chapter makes you happy!

**A special thanks to saski**:I'm glad you liked the story. These are my favorite characters too. Hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Highlander or Batman or any of the characters within. If you recognize the character, it's not mine.

* * *

Adam Pierson aka Methos looked at the sleeping boy in front of him. While normally he thought of everyone as a kid compared to him (because really when you're 5,000 years old who isn't) this time it was an actual kid. A kid who had barely turned fifteen a few months ago and wasn't even old enough to drive.

That was the sad thing about death he mused. It spared no one, not even the young who had much to live for. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on which way you look at it, the kid had been given another chance at life.

When Methos first arrived within a mile from the warehouse, he had sensed not only the explosion but also the first death of a pre-immortal. Looking around he saw the dead teen in a colorful outfit being cradled by a man in a black bat costume. Weird, but not the weirdest he's seen after all.

He knew right away that he would have to do some damage control, especially when he saw that the kid was being taken to the morgue. God only knows what would have happened had the new immortal woken up on the table. So with a sigh, because really what was Joe thinking, not having watchers or whoever did damage control in the middle of nowhere. Still it was worse if mortals found out about them.

He entered the morgue and waited until everyone left for the day before making his appearance. His initial plan was to stay around enough to tell the kid about his new status as immortal and hightail it out of there. He was Methos the oldest living immortal and he did not have time to coddle people's kids. Immortal brats always turned out kind of funky anyways, just look at Kenny.

It all went according to plan; he stood there propped against the wall as the kid seemed to zone out for a while before he assessed his surroundings and seemed to sense him.

_Interesting_

Curious he moved towards the boy who was now dressed in normal clothes. "They keep getting younger every time." he spoke into the darkness looking for a reaction. The reaction was unexpected for a new immortal and a kid at that.

Whoever the kid was, he knew how to fight. Couple that with paranoia and you got a teenager who jumped up itching to fight at the slightest noise. Laughing, because really it was kind of funny, Methos calmly made his way over to the kid.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" Methos took on a relaxed stance. Opening his hands palms out he put them up in a peaceful gesture. Hopefully that would get the kid to loosen up. Sure enough, the kid seemed to loosen up a bit but not completely. His eyes followed Methos' every movement. He could see the distrust clearly in the boy's blue eyes.

Methos sighed. He was starting to get that the kid was paranoid, but come on. "And people wonder why I never take on any students."

Now the boy seemed to sport a look of confusion as he yelled out. "What the hell are you talking about?" Methos could see the boy discretely feel his pockets for something before panicking and slumping a bit in defeat and then standing in defiance. It normally wouldn't be noticeable to just anyone, but he wasn't just anyone.

Once again this intrigued him. An action like that meant that the boy was clearly trying to find a weapon and panicked at not finding one. What kind of fifteen year old boy always carried a weapon on them, enough to be panicked at the thought of not having one? The boy's quick regain of composure solidified his theory.

Someone had trained the boy.

Breaking out of his musing he decided to try a different approach. Calm and gentle hadn't worked so he would use his normal Methos brand of sarcasm.

"It speaks. I was afraid your voice had died along with you in that warehouse." Of course he knew that the kid would be able to talk. An immortal's body always healed itself after a death. It was just fun messing with the kid.

He could see the kid start getting angry as he answered him. That kid had a mouth on him that was for sure.

He smirked. People always said he was an ass anyways.

But for some reason or another he decided to take pity on the kid. He followed through with his plan but changed a few things. He actually broke it to the kid gently. MacLeod would be proud. After an initial stage of denial the kid seemed to move on to acceptance.

For the first time that night the kid seemed lost. There was no more defiance or cockiness, just a sense of loss like his whole life had been tilted on its axis. For some reason that unnerved Methos more than anything, he felt like he should say something. He imparted a few words of wisdom. He expected the kid to dismiss his words, scream, or throw a tantrum, maybe even cry.

Instead the kid surprised him. Reaching out a hand towards him the kid introduced. "Name's Jason…Jason Todd"

Methos reached out a hand. He didn't know why he was introducing himself, he should've hightailed it out of there long ago. Still, something about the kid got to him. "Adam Pierson"

As he shook the kid's hand he could just imagine the highlander's laugh. Damn you MacLeod, he thought.

And that wasn't the strangest thing he'd done yet. Oh no, as luck would have it he found his long lost conscience and felt for the kid. He'd offered him even more than advice; he'd offered him a mentor. Methos pondered this. Never before had he felt the inclination to help a new immortal, at least not one this young and he certainly had not offered a place to stay. This kid however was new to the whole thing and didn't have anywhere to go. Of course most new immortals were like that, but there was something different. He had seen it in his eyes.

"So Jason do you have a place to stay?" he'd asked. He didn't know why he'd cared.

The boy, Jason, eyed him warily. "Why're you asking?"

Methos had nodded. _Good boy, better to be suspicious than complacent._ "Just wanted to know what your plans were" He'd told him. "I don't imagine that you have anywhere to go now that you're officially dead."

Jason had seemed to wince at his words. "What's your point?"

Methos shrugged. "I was just asking" he'd told him. "Besides, I don't really think you'll make it far."

In a split second Jason looked at him with a fire in his eyes that seemed to blaze. With a steady and determined voice he'd told him. "I will make it out of here and I don't care what you say"

Methos smirked. _I was the same when I first started, _he thought.

"You're right"

Jason had blinked. "What?"

"You're absolutely right, you will make it out of here no matter what I say." Methos answered. "But why make it harder for yourself. I've got time on my hands and so do you."

Jason had looked at him with a confounded expression.

"Be my student Jason" Methos had told him.

Jason now looked at him in surprise. After a few more seconds of silence Methos got his answer. "Yes"

Methos smiled. "I'll help you go far Jason I promise"

In reality he thought that the kid would make it far. The large percentage of newer immortals, especially from this century did not live long. Most of them lacked the fire that the older immortals such as him had. They were not survivors and would fall prey to the game quickly. Every so often however one would find a rare gem and get one who made it.

Yes, this boy looked like he would live long. Looking down at the sleeping boy in front of him Methos laughed. Most people would target Jason for being so young, especially when he looked so vulnerable like right now. Oh but what a surprise he would give them. He had the fighting spirit in him and held the fire of determination in his eyes. With the proper instruction this boy would no doubt become one of the greatest immortals of their time. Of course time is such a flexible thing, but he would no doubt become a legend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, or followed the story. To all those following the rest of my stories, I will update soon. Short chapter, but the next one will be better. :)

**Guest Reviewer: **Thank you for the review, I hope you're reading this. I'm thankful for the advice; don't worry I only did the two different POVs for the first two chapters. I'm changing it up each time otherwise I'd go crazy. Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman or Highlander.

* * *

Chapter 3: A day in lessons

"No way old man"

Methos groaned. What was it with teenagers nowadays calling him old man? He was twenty three for crying out loud. Okay, so he was technically 5,000 years old but physically he wasn't an old man walking around with a cane. That was Joe.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am young and at the prime of my youth." Methos answered.

Jason snorted. "Dream on oldie"

Now Methos smirked. "At least I'm old enough to legally vote, drink and drive." he jabbed.

"Hey it's not my fault I got stuck at this age" Jason retaliated with what was most definitely not a pout. It was his thinking seriously on unfair things face, honest.

"Aww, are you pouting now?" Methos teased.

"You wish" Jason answered before his expression turned pleading. "But really do I have to?" he asked. "Doesn't it seem like overkill?"

Methos sighed. He'd had this conversation/argument with Jason for the past week already and they always ended the same.

"Jason it's important for you to practice regularly to make you skilled and proficient."

"But I already know enough" he answered.

"It never hurts to know more." Methos replied "Plus I can't have people thinking my student doesn't know anything. Think of my reputation." he finished with a mock sad glance.

Jason snorted. "Yeah, not being multilingual is the stuff in horror movies."

This time it was Methos' turn to snort as he heard the boy. "Plenty kid"

Methos then sobered and gave Jason a serious look. "I have many enemies" he told him. "They will not hesitate to kill you because you are young; on the contrary they will see you as fair game."

"I thought you said I couldn't die anymore." Jason asked confounded. "Didn't you say I was immortal or something?"

"Yes"

"Then I can't die, right?" Jason asked in confusion.

The older immortal shook his head. "You will come back if you die now, but if someone were to take your head then you would not come back. You would die for good."

Jason gave an involuntary shudder at his mentor's words. He'd be lying if he said that the idea of dying permanently didn't scare him. Plus, beheading was such a gruesome way to die.

Methos' face softened ever so slightly at the expression on Jason's face. "Don't worry kid. I've had plenty of time to learn how to go unseen. I've still got my head after all." he gave him a reassuring look. "We're off the radar so to speak."

Jason gave a nod. "Okay"

"Okay then how about we get back to languages."

"Adaaaam"

~o~

"And now you bring the left hand up…yes, like that….no angle it towards you."

Jason found that Adam was a ruthless trainer. He was pretty sure that he could give Bruce a run for his money in the training students/sidekicks spiel. Now it wasn't that Jason was lazy, not at all. In fact, Jason prided himself on being quite athletic and energetic. One had to be when donning the cape as Robin. But even he had his limits.

Methos had been mopping the floor with him time after time for the past hour. It was actually pretty embarrassing. Here he was the boy wonder, okay former boy wonder, and he couldn't hold his own against a one guy not even once. If only Bruce could see him, he'd probably be training left and right, day and night for the next three months…at the least.

"Again, I'll take a counterattack position and you try to break my stance."

"Uh huh" Jason nodded his head numbly. Right now he was pretty much just nodding and agreeing. He was way too tired to deal with all this shit.

"Okay go"

_Bam!_

"Ughngg" Jason groaned as he lay flat on the floor. This had been the what…27th time he'd been thrown on the ground. There was no way he was going to get back up.

"And going for the kick."

"I'm up!" Jason sprang up from his position on the ground, staring around in a slight panic. The older immortal smirked.

"Okay take five" Methos observed his student. "Better yet, we'll continue tomorrow."

At Methos' words, Jason flopped onto the couch and closed his eyes. "Finally" he murmured sleepily. Within seconds he was fast asleep. Methos rolled his eyes.

He might have been pushing the kid a bit, but when the world's oldest immortal takes on a student he makes sure the student becomes the best. No sense in getting his student killed in a century. The kid had potential and he was damn well bringing it out.

He was sure his student was going to be much better than MacLeod's. He'd just have to teach him how to hold his own, how to create new identities, how to evade capture, how to hide after a "death" and….that was a lot of responsibility.

Methos sighed as he stared at Jason.

He wondered what the others would think when he introduced them to his newest student.


End file.
